Too Late for Sorry
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: When Team 7 abandons Sakura, who will be there for her? When Team 7 returns from their 2 year long mission, they want Sakura back with them but her new team won't let her go that easily, especially with the condition they left her in Non-Massacre
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I was reading some summaries of stories when I came across one that was about Sakura not being a part of Team 7 anymore and I thought "now how would that happen and who could help her?" and BAM just like that, this story was born, many thanks to _Izabella the Se7enth _for her story _too late._ And don't worry I didn't copy anything from it, or at least I hope I didn't, I only read the summary and thought of this so if there is anything in this story that is in _too late_ then all I've got to say is that great minds think a like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Two shadows entered the village gates, heading towards the Hokage Tower. As they pasted through, the sound of clashing caught their attention. The sound was coming from the training grounds. The two shinobi looked at each other with the same thought going through their mind: who would be out here this late? It was, after all, around 2 in the morning.

They made their way over to the training grounds to investigate. When they arrived, they were shocked to see a girl by the age of 12 in the area. It wasn't exactly the girl that shocked them, it was the damage done to the training grounds here. More than 20 fully grown trees about 50 feet tall were down on the ground with slashes all over its trunk and the ground itself was a mess. It looked like three chunnin level teams had been training here but no; they guessed as they turned their attention to the girl in the middle of the field, it was her and her alone.

From what they could see of her, she didn't look like much but like they always said, 'looks can be deceiving.'

The most eye-catching thing about this girl was the pink hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. Several strands of hair fell into her face from the training she was doing and framed her face. She turned in a way that allowed the two Anbu members to see her face: abandonment, hurt and confusion was showing in her broken emerald eyes for all to see, they glistened with unshed tears just waiting to fall down her flawless face. Her skin was bleached white in the moonlight and shone like a star. Her upper body was clothed with an off the shoulders black kimono that ended mid thigh. The sleeves went passed her finger tips with black biker shorts that ended a few inches past the kimono. Around her neck was a black chocker that had a deep emerald green gem in the middle. There was something about that gem that looked endless, like the dark green faded into a black bottomless pit, capable of holding anything and everything captive.

One of the men cocked his head to the side and whispered to his partner, "hey Itachi, why is this girl out here?"

Itachi shook his head, a sign that even he did not know why but intended to find out.

Suddenly a dark object slashed at the tree, making the two jump and land on the ground. They looked back to where the girl was and were surprised to see that she hadn't moved except to look at them head on. Now there was a guarded look on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Funny, we were about to say the same thing," Itachi's partner said

"Sakura Haruno," she answered as the two people in front of her removed their masks.

"I'm Shisui Uchiha and this is my adorable little cousin Itachi," Shisui ended with a grin while earning a glare from Itachi who was just called 'little' and 'adorable'. Sakura couldn't help the smile that crawled onto her face. She could tell that they were the best of friends and balanced each other out very well. The two Uchihas turned their attention to her once more.

"So did you cause all this?" Shisui questioned while gesturing to the area around them. Sakura looked down with a saddened face and nodded her head. Shisui, who thought she thought that they were going to rat her out, quickly said, "Hey, hey, don't worry, it's not a crime to damage a training area, it's what they're made for!"

Sakura gave him a questioning look before realizing that he mistook her downcast look as fear of being punished for the damage she caused. Itachi caught on and asked, "What caused you to do this?"

Sakura looked up at him but quickly looked away and clenched her fists, "My team."

They looked confused and asked her if she wouldn't mind elaborating.

"…they left me…again…they never even gave me a chance, they just assume that because I'm a girl that I'm so weak I can't even protect myself. They always exclude me in anything that could be dangerous," Sakura whispered.

Shisui and Itachi's eyes widened. How could a team leave a comrade behind? It was their responsibility to improve each other's strengths and overcome weaknesses. But apparently, that was not the case for Sakura and her teammates and judging by the destruction here, it was safe to say that this wasn't the first time and it's really starting to hurt the girl in front of them. Her form was trembling and a few tears created waterways down the sides of her face.

"What did your sensei say about all of this?" Itachi asked more gently. He and Shisui had moved to kneel in front of her. Shisui reached up and brushed her tears away and cocked his head to the side. She looked at them, sighed, and sat down, they followed her lead.

"Kakashi-sensei…he never paid attention to me. His main concern was Sasuke's training and Naruto's potential. In his eyes, I wasn't as important as the Kyuubi or the Sharigan," She clenched her fists tighter, "He was the one that asked me to open up to them for the better of the team, so that our teamwork could improve, and they turn around and do this to me!" when she ended, she was almost yelling. Shisui pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug and she, in return, clung to him like he was her only life line.

Itachi and Shisui watched this girl, who had ripped this training ground to pieces powered of the betrayal she felt, cry her heart out and proving that even with her power, she was still a 12 year old girl who has been abandoned by her own teammates. They couldn't believe that Kakashi, the same Kakashi who had lost his own genin team and mourned everyday, blamed himself for the what happened, and taught everything on teamwork, would willingly leave someone behind and play favorites.

Itachi and Shisui looked at each other and came to an unspoken agreement. When Sakura calmed down, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry; I've never cried like that before, I was overpowered by my emotions, in need to work on that, huh?" a bitter laugh left her lips.

"Sakura," Itachi said and paused to make sure he had her attention, "We would like for you to meet us here at 1 pm today."

Confusion was the main expression on her face, "why?"

Shisui gave her a grin, "Because, from now on you're with us, so you better start calling us sensei!"

"Remember, no later than 1 pm. Until then…" with that Itachi and Shisui disappeared, allowing Sakura to replay the conversation that just happened. When she fully registered what happened, a smile lit up her face.

"Itachi…Shisui…Thank you!"

Okay thanks for reading, and please review to tell me what you think, I really want to hear your ideas and thoughts on this story kay? Thanks

And to all Kakashi lovers out there, Scarecrow included, I'm sorry for make him sound like a complete jerk but it had to be done. I like Kakashi too, but you've got to admit, that kind of what he acted like toward Sakura, he never really paid much attention to her training. But anyway, please review!

-Weasel


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks a ton for the reviews, you guys are awesome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or Itachi…or Shisui… okay on with the story or I'm going to be really depressed

Itachi and Shisui continued to the Hokage Tower after parting with Sakura. The two of them were quiet, both lost in thought. It didn't really make any sense. After the damage they saw to the training grounds, it was impossible to call her weak and a burden, but from what Sakura had said, they never let her do anything so of course they'd probably see her as such. They continued to wonder why they would leave her here when she would be a good asset to the team. The thought of them trying to keep her safe crossed their minds but she's a kunoichi, she'll never but fully safe. She chose this path to follow. She wanted to be a ninja and serve this village and yet her so called 'team' was ripping it away from her. This would not do. Both Uchihas saw great potential in her. How Kakashi could not see it was beyond them but they saw it. What see needed was a team that would help her improve her skills, not shelter her and they were going to give her that.

There was also something else that was bugging them. It happened when Sakura attacked the tree they were in with…well they didn't know what attacked them. At first, they thought the big black mass was Sakura, but when they had looked back at her, she hadn't moved an inch. So what had it been? There was no animal around, so it hadn't been a summon. They didn't think that it was a jutsu, seeing as there were no hand signs, so what the heck was it?

When they reached the Hokage Tower, they transported themselves into the Hokage's office. There sat the Third with a pipe in his mouth, doing paper work. They bowed to show their respect and didn't rise until told to do so.

"So how was the mission?" he asked

"Mission complete," Itachi answered in a monotone voice.

"Good, I expect a full report on it later, you're dismissed."

When they didn't move to leave the Hokage give them his full attention.

"Is there something else you wanted to discuss?" He asked them

"Ah, well, you see Hokage-sama…" Shisui fidgeted.

"Sakura Haruno was abandoned by her team when they all got a mission. We came across her when she was taking her anger out on the training field and left it in ruins. We see a lot of potential from her and would like to train her ourselves, if you don't mind." Itachi stated after Shisui took to long. Beside him, Shisui nodded his head hurriedly up and down, showing just how much he agreed to this. The Hokage studied them both as he recalled giving the mission to Team 7. He hadn't thought that the male members would leave their female member behind, especially with the power she holds, but… he was starting to think that Sasuke and Naruto never let her show them what she could do and Sakura wasn't the type who flaunted her power and show off.

"So what you're saying is that you would like for me to remove Sakura from Team 7 and put her with you two?" he questioned and the two nodded. Itachi and Shisui both knew what Sakura was going through: Itachi because being the Uchiha protégé wasn't easy and he never had someone he could fully rely on, no one wanted to be near him, and Shisui knew because no matter how hard he tried, he was always overlooked by the clan elders just because he wasn't apart of the main family, he was only a side branch, not good enough no matter what. But when Itachi and Shisui met, everything changed and they both got what they were always wanting: Acceptance and Acknowledgement from another. This was exactly what Sakura needed.

"And, um, if you wouldn't mind, could you… um, cut back on our missions so that we could train her? I'm confident that she'll be able to reach our level in no time!" Shisui ended with his famous goofy grin. The Hokage smiled, he was right, Sakura would be able to be at their level with the proper training and with these two Uchihas teaching her, well, she'll definitely get there. Once they're all on the same level, then they would be near unstoppable. Needless to say, the Hokage agreed.

~x~

In his room, Itachi lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and his thoughts kept wondering back to the conversation he and Shisui had with her.

'…_asked me to open up to them for the better of the team, so that our teamwork could improve, and they turn around and do this to me!'_

Now that he had time, he analyzed what she had said. He thought back to everything his little brother said about his teammates:

"_I'm in Team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno as my teammates and Kakashi Hatake as my sensei"_

"_It's weird…Sakura, she doesn't act like all those other girls. In fact, it's like she's withdrawn, distant."_

"_Naruto and I got in a fight today and Sakura broke it up before Kakashi-sensei appeared, but I still don't get it, she didn't even move"_

"_Sakura seems to always be in the shadows"_

"_Naruto and I are always protecting Sakura on missions"_

"_I don't think I've ever seen Sakura fight or even train for that matter. Is she even a ninja?"_

"_Why does Kakashi always push Naruto and me but never makes Sakura do anything, it's not fair, I work hard to be a ninja and she doesn't even lift a finger!"_

Yes Sasuke was always complaining that Sakura never pulled her own weight on the team and going on Sasuke's word, Itachi had begun to think that this Sakura girl was useless. How wrong he was. And apparently so was Sasuke. He always protected her and then complained that she couldn't protect herself. How does he know that? Just like he said, he had never seen her in action so he doesn't know what she's capable of. Plus, from what Itachi had seen today, it didn't look like Sakura would ask her teammates for help when she could handle it. Sasuke and Naruto probably attacked every single enemy in sight no matter what.

Itachi smirked. The mission Team 7 was assigned to would last about two years. Just wait; when they come back Sakura will no longer be theirs, no she'll belong to him and Shisui. He won't make the same mistake his little brother made. After all, Itachi always took good care of anything and everything that belonged to him.

~x~

After her encounter with the two Uchihas, Sakura went back to her house to get some sleep before their meeting later. When she entered the house, it was dark and cold. No one was there to scold her for being out at a time like this, no one to welcome her home.

Sakura sighed, even after 5 years, their deaths still affected her. She thought that she'd get over it and wouldn't feel the sadness and disappointment every time she walked into the house, but guess not.

She stepped into the shadows and disappeared only to reappear in her room. After taking off her ninja clothes, she changed into some comfortable shorts and a loose t-shirt. She climbed into bed and raised her hand to her neck. Sakura ran her fingers across the emerald gem and closed her eyes, lost in her memories of when her family was still alive and all wore the necklace of their clan. The Clan of Shadow Dancers.

~x~

At 12:45 pm, Sakura woke up, took a shower, and got dressed. As she looked down at the village, she saw that everyone was up and busy. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door, her destination: the training grounds. She arrived at exactly 1 pm. Shisui and Itachi were already there. She walked over to them as Shisui waved and yelled a Hello and Itachi nodded. She nodded back and waved to Shisui who had a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Guess What Princess!" Shisui yelled.

'_Princess?' _"What is it Shisui?" She asked

Shisui opened his mouth to reply but was beaten by Itachi, "We went to the Hokage and requested for you to be trained by us and to be on our team."

Hearing this was shocking. They wanted her on their team? But they're Anbu and she's a genin. Shisui started to get worried. Did she not want that? Was she not happy?

"You…You are okay with that, aren't you?" Shisui asked hesitantly. Sakura looked and him and offered a small smile.

"Of course I'm okay with that, it's just… well, am I good enough? I mean, you guys are Anbu and I'm not even Chunnin."

"From what we saw last night, you are capable, all you need is the right training and you'll complete our squad," Itachi answered her. She looked wide eyed at him; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. After being called weak from her own team, to hearing that two Anbus wanted her on their team was a nice change, a big change. She smiled at them.

"Hey princess, last night when Itachi and I were up in the tree, what did you throw at us? All I know was that it was big, black, and it could pack a punch," Shisui asked. Sakura looked at them and then looked away with a sigh.

"That was my bloodline. It allows me to bend shadows to my will and teleport anywhere I want," She said

"You're a Shadow Dancer," Itachi stated. She looked up and nodded. Itachi had an interested look on his face, he heard about Shadow Dancers, but never came across one before. Beside him, Shisui's face was glowing and there was a childish delight in his eyes. Before anyone could move, Shisui pounced on Sakura and twirled her around while in his arms.

"Ya here that Itachi? We've got a Shadow Dancer on our team! Sakura-Chan you're awesome!"

Sakura soon laughed at his antics and Itachi let a smile show itself on his face. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Please Review and tell me what you think. Any ideas or questions you have can be used and answered. Hope ya liked the story

-Weasel


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples :D, thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are really very inspiring and it makes me want to write even more chapters to please you, so pretty please with cherries on top keep reviewing for me okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sakura's POV

The moon lit our way as we traveled back home. We had been given a mission to escort a princess back to her home land 2 days ago and finally finished it. I looked over to Itachi and Shisui's faces and laughed. The two of them glared at me, warning me that if I didn't stop soon, there will be hell to pay later. I kept laughing. It was just too funny. Both of them wore the same expression: annoyed and disturbed. I could understand though. That princess had practically jumped both of them and tried, key word: _**tried**_, to seduce them. To say that it didn't work would be a huge understatement. Shisui had asked/begged me and Itachi to abandon the mission. The only reason why Itachi said no was because he 1.) Was captain, and 2.) Knew the Hokage would have his head. Plus, abandoning the mission would be saying that he couldn't handle it and he didn't want to have a stain on his reputation as one of the best and strongest ninja in our village. If it wasn't for those reasons, Itachi would have high tailed it out of there and Shisui would be right behind him. That princess just could not keep her hands to herself.

An hour later we arrived in the village and headed to the Hokage's Tower. As always, the Third Hokage is sitting there with a pipe in his mouth doing paper work. He looks up and smiles softly as we bow to him and says, "How was your mission?"

Now I know that this is suppose to be all business, but when he asks that question so innocently without knowing what happened made me burst out laughing. Itachi and Shisui glared at me once more before answering through gritted teeth, "Fine."

The Hokage looked at us with questioning eyes and a confused face. I grinned and said, "Don't worry Hokage-Sama, I'm sure Itachi and Shisui will give you a **full** report on **everything** that happened."

If it was possible, the glares turned even more furious and grew harder. Oh, I'm going to get it when we get home. The Hokage soon dismissed us and I flew out of the office, wanting to get a head start before the two Uchihas tried to kill me. Their chakra signatures were right behind me. Like, nearly stepping on me, right behind me. Dang, I still wasn't faster than them. We reached the house and opened the door. I looked back and raised an eyebrow. Shisui smirked at me, "Don't worry princess, we haven't forgotten about you, we'll strike when you're least expecting it."

Itachi had a similar smirk and nodded in agreement. I laughed and headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

Shisui and Itachi had bought this house for all of us once they realized that I lived alone. They really had to fight with the Uchihas to let them live outside the compound but eventually they won. They had had a lot of help from Mikoto as well. Itachi said that she approved of me being with her family and even wants me to become apart of her family.

It's been about 2 years since my team left me and I met Itachi and Shisui. After they said they'd train me, they devoted days upon days to my training, always encouraging me and pushing me to my limit. As much as I'd like to say that I could handle their training with ease, I'd be lying. Truthfully, for the first few days (weeks), I could barely move and my body was sore all over. However, thanks to their training, I managed to make Anbu and join their team. Several people, civilians and ninja alike, have said that we're the best team Konoha has seen in a long time. I smiled at that because according to just about everyone, I'm very powerful, more powerful than Sasuke or Naruto. My smile faded and I sighed. Even with these comments, it still hurts to think that they left me behind because they thought that I was weak. My hand clenched so hard that my nails nearly broke the skin.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a hand was on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Itachi standing by my side, so that means Shisui was behind me. It wasn't until Itachi brought his hand up to my face and brushed away that tears that I realized that I had been crying. I looked down, ashamed of my self.

"It's the time of the year, isn't it?" Itachi's voice was soft, understanding. I looked back up at him and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, you must think that I'm a little ungrateful for still thinking about Team 7," my eyes found the floor again. The arms around my waist disappeared only to reappear to cup my face. I glanced up and found Shisui staring at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Sakura, those idiots were your first friends and teammates and they hurt you and left you behind. We know that it's going to hurt and we know that it's going to take time for you to fully get over it. We don't look down on you for it, alright? Just know that we will always be for you and we will _**NOT**_ leave you behind, ever." Behind him, Itachi nodded his head in agreement. They both were very serious. Their commitment to me brought even more tears to my eyes. No one has ever been this dedicated to me, not even my parents.

I embraced them in a hug and they returned it. When I calmed down, Shisui was back to his smiley face and happy-go-lucky attitude and Itachi was Itachi. We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and playing games. I should really just forget about Team 7. Itachi and Shisui would never leave me behind and always made sure that I was apart of everything. Why would I ever want to replace MY team with Team 7? I didn't belong with Team 7 anymore. This is my place from now to forever.

Okay please review I will try to have the 4th chapter up tonight or at the latest, tomorrow night. I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter!

-Weasel


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Thanks for all the reviews. I don't know if I've said this, but you guys really are my inspiration. And for T Raven, Thank you for your idea! I think I'll use it in the next chapter. Now here's chapter 4 as promised =D hope you like it**

**Okay first off let me tell you guys that i tried to post the 4 chapter at around 12:00 last night so i made the mistake of putting the Forgotten Teams 4th chapter up. it was an honest mistake. for those of you who have an account and put up chapters you'll know what i'm talking about: you get to label the chapters so you don't get mixed up, well i had labeled it Too Late for Sorry4 but when i went to download the document, i clicked on The Forgotten Team4 and so that's what happened and i'm very sorry to those who were confused maybe later you guys can laugh at this and be like "yeah remember when she got the chapters mixed up? hahaha, that was so Funny!"**

**Now heres the REAL chapter for Too Late For Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

It was four in the morning when 3 figures entered Konoha's Gates. The Gate Keepers looked up at them and smiled.

"Welcome back you three," one said. They nodded and continued on their way to the Hokage Tower.

~Gate Keepers~

"Hey, what do you think will happen when they hear about their teammate?" Kotetsu asked.

"Their teammate? She's not _their _teammate anymore," Izuma replied. Kotetsu shrugged but nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, they don't know about her yet so what do you think their reactions will be when they find out that she's now with Captain Itachi and Shisui?" he was curious what the Kyubii container and the Uchiha would say about it. Especially the Uchiha since he lost his only female teammate to his elder brother and cousin. Izuma shrugged and said, "Naruto will probably throw a fit and Uchiha will most likely get into an argument with Itachi and Shisui. I don't know."

Kotetsu stared off into space imagining the showdown that was sure to come.

~3 figures~

"Ah, finally back! I can't wait to see Sakura-Chan! What about you teme?" a boy with spiked blonde hair asked. His deep blue eyes were wide and bright with the thought of seeing their Sakura again and couldn't stop bouncing up and down.

"Hn, relax dope, we'll see her soon enough," but even the young Uchiha had an excited tone in his voice that he couldn't hide.

Behind the two 15 year old boys was their sensei that had his nose in an orange book labeled 'Icha Icha Paradise' (stupid book). He glanced at the boys and smiled. He knew they would be happy to be home and see their female teammate just as she will surely be happy to see them.

They soon reached the Hokage Tower and entered the Third's office. He looked up upon their entrance and smiled.

"Welcome Back," he said.

"Hey Old Man! We completed our mission!" Naruto yelled. Next to him, Sasuke covered his ears and scowled. When Naruto stopped yelling, Sasuke took the chance to whack him upside the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THA-"

"Idiot, don't yell this early in the morning," Sasuke glared, Kakashi sighed, and the Hokage smiled. He kinda felt sorry for Kakashi, having to put up with them for 2 whole years, but then again, if he had taken Sakura then she would have been able to keep them in line, but on the other hand, Sakura wouldn't have met Itachi and Shisui and they wouldn't be a team… oh, Kakashi can handle a little suffering.

"So the mission was successful?" the Third asked.

"Hai Hokage-Sama," the three chorused.

"Well then, why don't you guy go home and get some rest. Kakashi, I want a full report of the mission on my desk **by the end of the week**." The Hokage couldn't count all the times Kakashi's reports were late. Way too many times. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, knowing just what the Hokage was thinking.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were dismissed and headed to their home to get what little sleep they could get at 4 in the morning.

~With Sasuke~

Sasuke entered the main Uchiha Household and looked around. Around the corner, he heard the quiet sound of feet moving on wood. Mikoto Uchiha came into view and looked shocked to see her youngest son standing in front of her, smiling.

"Hey Mom," Sasuke said and Mikoto smiled back.

"Welcome Back Sasuke," Mikoto said as she embraced him in a hug. Sasuke returned the gesture and looked around. Fugaku Uchiha stood behind Mikoto and nodded when they locked eyes. Sasuke nodded back and looked for Itachi but he was no where to be found.

"Is Itachi on a mission?" Sasuke frowned at the thought. Of all the times for Itachi to be out on a mission, it had to be on the night/morning that Sasuke came home.

Mikoto shook her head and smiled, "No Sasuke, Itachi isn't on a mission. Actually I heard he and his team just got back from a mission."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, "Well, if he's not on a mission, then where is he?"

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other, "Things have changed over the years you've been gone Sasuke. Itachi moved out of the Uchiha Compound and got a place of his own with Shisui and … his new teammate."

Sasuke noticed the hesitation when she brought up Itachi's new teammate. Sasuke was confused because 1.) Itachi has never had nor wanted another teammate besides Shisui and 2.) Itachi moved out. Mikoto wasn't kidding when she said 'things have changed.'

"Who's his new teammate?" Sasuke asked.

Before Mikoto could answer, Fugaku cut in, "It's a girl your mother wishes to be apart of the family."

Mikoto turned and glared at him, "Fugaku Uchiha, she would be the perfect Uchiha Matriarch, plus I've always wanted a daughter and she's perfect. She WILL be in the family if I have something to say about it."

Fugaku shook his head but had a smirk on his face, "Then of course she'll be in the family if you're going to be messing with them. I have to say, at first I didn't approve, but now, after somehow having just about every Uchiha wrapped around her finger -especially Itachi- I wouldn't mind having her apart of the family."

Sasuke just stared at his parents. His mother – not too shocking, his father – very shocking. He couldn't remember the last time his father approved of something. Whoever this girl was, he wanted to meet her and ask what she did to 'have all the Uchihas wrapped around her finger' as his father had put it.

"_Well, this is going to get interesting,' _Sasuke thought.

He didn't know the half of it.

~12:00 in the Afternoon that same day (remember, it was four in the morning when Team 7 came back) With Sakura, Itachi and Shisui~

Itachi and Shisui stood on opposite sides of the bed, looking down at a little lump underneath the covers. Itachi was smirking and Shisui was grinning like a mad man and they both had that crazed look of revenge in their onyx colored eyes. In Shisui's hands was a bucket.

A bucket filled to the rim with ice cold water.

It was pretty clear what their intention was.

Shisui mouthed One…Two…Three and Itachi jerked back the covers revealing the sleeping form of Sakura. Shisui poured the water on her and soon a bone chilling scream was heard throughout the whole entire village.

Meanwhile, back at the house was a drenched Sakura with Shisui on the ground laughing and Itachi was chuckling. Sakura looked absolutely livid. She was too angry to say anything except glare at the two Uchihas. Finally Itachi took pity on the poor, shivering girl and went to go get a towel. Sakura grabbed the towel when Itachi handed it to her but their hands collided. Itachi's hand was quite warm and Sakura was freezing so instead of grabbing the towel, she grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him down onto the bed. Sakura latched onto his body, glad for his warmth. Itachi on the other hand, was not so happy. Sakura's body was like an iceberg. He kinda felt sorry for letting Shisui dump that cold water on her but then again…she did leave them in charge of the princess…no, Sakura deserved the water no matter how cold it was. Shisui had stopped laughing and was now looking at Itachi and Sakura. He wished he could take a picture of them or something because it was so CUTE! If only Mikoto was here to see this, she'd be even more determined to have these two together.

"Comfortable?" Shisui joked. Sakura turned to glare at him but then a devious smirk appeared. Itachi and Shisui immediately flinched at that look. They've seen it many times when Sakura was plotting against something and whoever/whatever she was plotting against…well, let's just say that it never turned at pretty for the opposing person.

"W-What are you smirking at princess?" Shisui asked in a shaky voice, if possible the smirk grew.

"Oh, nothing much," Sakura replied in a sweet, innocent tone, "I was just wondering what Mikoto would say about this."

The color in the boys' faces left and they turned a deathly pale. Shisui snapped out of it and yelled, "Itachi! Grab her!"

But it was already too late. Sakura was out the window and heading to the Uchiha household. Itachi and Shisui may have been faster than her but if she has a head start, then she will be able to keep the distance needed for them not to catch her.

~With the Uchihas~

Mikoto was in the kitchen making lunch, Sasuke had invited Naruto and Kakashi over so the three of them and Fugaku were sitting at the table talking quietly. Well everyone was talking quietly except for Naruto.

"So boys, how was-" Mikoto began but didn't finish because someone was running towards them. She turned to look just as Sakura entered the kitchen. Much to their surprise, the girl was dripping wet.

"Sakura! What happened?" Mikoto asked while she ran to the girl's aid with a towel in hand. Mikoto started drying her off when she felt her skin, "And you freezing! What happened?"

Just then, Itachi and Shisui appeared but froze when they saw Sakura already in their mother's/aunt's arms. Out of the corner of their eye they also saw Team 7 looking at Sakura with wide eyes and open mouths. They couldn't help it when their Sharigan turned on to show their anger at seeing them, it practically ruined the pleasant morning.

*sniff* *waterworks*

"Mikoto, it was horrible, I was sleeping soundly in my nice and warm bed when _those two _came into my room and dumped freezing cold water on me," Sakura turned to glare at the Uchiha boys but as soon as Mikoto couldn't see her face, she stuck her tongue out at them victoriously.

They looked up to Mikoto's face and saw the blank expression on it. This wasn't good. They both took a step back. A mad Mikoto was not something you want to mess with. They both knew because once they were having a friendly wrestling match and they accidently bumped into Mikoto's precious China Cups and Glass and it kinda mighta broke. Mikoto can be a very scary woman.

"Did they now?" Mikoto's voice was like a sheet of ice.

"A-Aunt Mikoto, I-It was Sakura. She started it. W-We were getting even," Shisui's reply was nervous.

"We? What's this we, you're talking about?" Itachi asked with an eyebrow raised. Shisui snapped his head in Itachi's direction and glared. Sakura smirked; after all, it was Shisui's idea.

"Itachi's right Mikoto. It was Shisui's idea. Itachi had been nice enough to get me a towel while Shisui was on the floor laughing." Throughout Sakura's speech, Itachi had moved to stand next to her and Shisui's face had paled. In his eyes, a look of desperation was reflected. He glared at Itachi, _'Traitor.'_ Itachi smirked back.

Mikoto soon loomed over him with a look of destruction written all over her face. Shisui gulped and was on the floor, bowing in defeat.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me!" he begged. Sakura had to raise a hand to her mouth to keep any sound of laughter from escaping. Itachi still had a smirk on his face.

Mikoto contemplated this before smiling. Shisui raised his head slightly to look at her and was hopeful when he saw the gentle smile.

"You will serve me AND Sakura for the next two months!" Mikoto spoke cheerfully, clearly happy with the choice she made. Sakura laughed and ran up to hug Mikoto. Itachi watched as the look of pure horror dawned on Shisui's face. The glints in the girls' eyes were not good. He feared for his life.

A cough snapped the four out of the little tormenter-tormentee phase they were in and looked over to the table. Itachi and Shisui's anger returned when they remembered just who were in their kitchen. They glanced over to Sakura and Mikoto. Mikoto had a worried look on her face. She knew what Team 7 had done to Sakura without even knowing what she had gone through. She knew this was not going to end well and probably won't end for a while. Sakura, on the other hand, had on an emotionless mask. Itachi and Shisui looked at each other. Sakura only used that mask when she was very upset and didn't want to talk about it and just wanted to be left alone (that didn't mean Itachi and Shisui would let her be alone, like heck they'd let her be alone when she was hurting).

Everyone knew that Team 7 was due to come back but for them to actually be back after two years was a little…painful. Sakura would have to face her team and truthfully, she didn't want to. She knew that running was weak and she hated it. She hated being weak, she hated running away but after what they did to her, she just didn't want to face them, didn't know how to face them. What Team 7 didn't know was that her clan was murdered when she was around 7 years old. Tortured and murdered right in front of her. That was why she had closed herself off to others; she didn't want the attachment because in the end, they were going to leave her and it was going to hurt. Team 7 had bugged her to open up and weaseled their way through her defenses and made her care about them only to leave her behind like yesterday's news. She was stupid to let them into her life, especially when they didn't give off that feeling of security that she felt with Itachi and Shisui. Had she just been lonely after all those years? So lonely to not double check that she wouldn't get hurt in their care, to be safe and happy? She had jumped into the deep end of the pool and hadn't checked if she could swim and because of that, she nearly drowned had it not been for her to saviors Itachi and Shisui.

Before Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi could utter a word, Sakura spoke, "Excuse me," and poofed out of the room with Itachi and Shisui following after.

~With Team 7, and the Uchihas~

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked with a baffled expression on his face (isn't that a funny image?)

Naruto had the same expression and shook his head. Kakashi snapped out of it and looked to Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Why's Sakura with Itachi and Shisui?" he asked with the most serious look anyone has ever seen on his face. Fugaku narrowed his eyes as they flashed to the Sharigan over and over again, warning him to not test him, "As we told Sasuke this morning, a lot has changed since you've been gone. As to why Sakura is with Itachi and Shisui, you should ask her that yourselves. Are you done here?"

Taking this as a dismissal, Kakashi and Naruto rose with Sasuke following suit. They left to go find their teammate and the two opposing Uchihas who, in Team 7's eyes, have crossed the no-no line. Sakura was off limits. _She was __**theirs.**_

~With Itachi and Shisui~

They reached the house and flashed into Sakura's room. There she was, on the bed, sheets ripped off the mattress, curled up in a ball. The boys came on either side of her and lay next to her, offering their silent comfort. Their arms snaked around her waist and they buried their heads into her neck and hair. After seeing that team for the first time in two years, they knew it would be hard on her. She may be ready physically, but mentally she wasn't. She was still hurt by their betrayal but as soon as she was ready, Itachi and Shisui would make sure to show Team 7 what they had lost and what they will never have ever again and they were going to deal with it. They had their chance with Sakura and they blew it horribly, Itachi and Shisui won't make that mistake. They'd make sure of it.

**Hey guys, well there you have it! Team 7 and Sakura finally meet. Sorry if you guys had wanted a fighting scene to come but I have an idea so just bare with me and give it a try, okay? If a lot of you don't like it then I guess that I can always rewrite it to your liking. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Years. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I don't know what is up with that. Thanks a ton for the reviews! 105! Can you believe this? Anyway, many of you have been wondering about the ItaSaku Romance, well, I don't really know how I'm going to do that considering I've never written one or have been in a romantic relationship plus I don't want Itachi to be OOC so if you guys can help me with that, I would love you for it! Thanks again and here is Too Late for Sorry!**

Chapter 5

Team 7 searched all around Konoha for Sakura or Itachi or Shisui without any luck. The boys were getting irritated and snapping at the littlest things. After another hour, Kakashi suggested that they go talk to the Hokage about this. They immediately changed directions and headed to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto just about kicked the door down to get in the office. The Third Hokage looked up at the three that just entered.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a tone that suggested annoyance.

"Yeah you could help us! Why is Sakura with Itachi and Shisui? And why did she run away from us?" Naruto yelled. His eyes showed held back tears and hurt. Sasuke had the same expression although his was muffled. Kakashi just looked confused. Why would Sakura join another team?

The Hokage's expression hardened.

"Sit," His voice was like ice but also held slight compassion at seeing their pain, but even if they were hurt by this, they needed to know what has happened and what they have caused.

When Team 7 sat down in the chairs available, The Third Hokage started to explain, "Now, for your first question, Sakura is with Itachi and Shisui because they saw her talent and asked for her to join their team-" before he could explain further, he was interrupted.

"What do you mean they asked for her to join them?"

"What talent?"

"Hokage-sama, they're Anbus, Sakura can't be on their team!"

"Silence! If you hadn't interrupted me, you would have those questions answered by now! After you three left her behind, Sakura was quite upset. She had been training, well, more like demolishing a training field when Itachi and Shisui found her. They saw her potential and wanted to train her. Of course I agreed because with her being trained by those two plus her power, she would become very powerful. And to answer your question Kakashi, I know that they're Anbus, Sakura is an Anbu as well."

That couldn't be right. They must have heard wrong. Sakura couldn't be an Anbu. Not the Sakura they know. The one that they were always protecting and was always quiet.

"That can't be right," Kakashi said, almost talking to himself. The Hokage had a bitter smile on his face.

"It's the truth, weather you believe it or not is up to you."

"How did she get that strong in just two years? When we left, she couldn't even protect herself, that's why we left her here. It was safest," This time it was Sasuke who spoke up.

"You're wrong about that. Sakura has always been able to protect herself. The thing is, you two never let her do anything in missions and went after everything. You never gave her the chance to protect herself. Just because Sakura didn't go after every enemy she saw doesn't make her weak. As for when you guys trained, well, that is your fault Kakashi. You were always focused on Naruto and Sasuke's training that you never really put some thought into Sakura's. She often went off by herself to train while you guys trained together. You never even noticed she was gone."

The three of them lowered their heads in submission. It was true, they had never given her the chance, of course she would go to someone who actually acknowledged her power. But one thing caught Kakashi's attention, something the Hokage had said.

"Hokage-sama, what you said earlier, about Sakura's power…What did you mean by that?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at their sensei and then looked to the Hokage for the answer.

"Well, if you must know, Sakura is a Shadow Dancer."

"Shadow Dancer?" Sasuke spoke up. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, old man, what's that?"

Kakashi had a distant look in his eye, almost like he was trying to grasp something from his memory. The Hokage looked over to Kakashi and asked, "Do you remember that mission?"

"In all honesty, no" Kakashi still had that look in his eye though.

"Hmmm, maybe this will jog your memory; 13 years ago I assigned you an escort mission, you guarding 7 people, one was a small child, around the age of 2. When you and your team got them into the village safely, I told you to never talk about that mission again. Ring a bell?"

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that those people were a clan of Shadow Dancers?" Kakashi yelled.

The Hokage smiled, "Yes and that small child was Sakura."

Kakashi frowned, "What happened to them anyways?"

Throughout this entire conversation, Naruto and Sasuke had been sitting quietly and listening to everything that was said. It was kind of confusing; Sakura wasn't born in the village? What else didn't they know about their female member?

The Hokage's face turned grave, "Kakashi, I never told you this, but the reason they came to this village was because they were in danger. Someone was hunting them down and they needed an escape. Since I knew the leader, I offered for them to stay here and they accepted. They were classified as civilians as they hid. Then that night came when their enemy found them. Sakura had been out in the backyard practicing her kunai throwing when it happened. From what she told us, she had heard a lot of crashing and banging from inside the house so she ran in only to find her aunt and younger sister already dead, her uncle and older brother gravely injured and on Deaths door. Her mother had a stab wound through her stomach and her father had all sorts of injuries. Her mother saw Sakura hiding behind corner and had mouthed her to run. Kyoko's – the mother – distraction cost her, her life. Sakura's father finished off the intruder but he had lost too much blood as it was and collapsed. When I arrived, I was met with the sight of a 7 year old Sakura, covered in her families' blood, crying her eyes out. She's been living alone ever since."

"B-But why hasn't anyone heard about this? Someone had to have known about this!" Naruto's voice rung through the sorrowful office.

The Hokage shook his head, "The Anbu are very good at covering up tracks, plus like I said earlier, they had been classified as civilians, they were easily over looked, considering civilians move all the time."

Naruto's body trembled. To think that Sakura, the quiet and distant Sakura, had gone through all that and was still sane was amazing.

Sasuke just looked down in shame. He had wanted to leave her in the village for her safety but after learning about her past, he realized that leaving her here hurt her more than taking her along with them would have. How could he have been so stupid?

Kakashi held his head in his hands. He was the one who told her to open up to the team, to trust them with her life. He told her that they were like a family. Now hearing this, he wondered how she could still laugh like she had that morning even after her two 'families' had been ripped away from her. The first, murdered and the second, left her by choice.

They knew one thing: They were idiots, Big Fat Idiots.

The Hokage looked at the three before him and nodded to himself. They were finally understanding what they kinda unintentionally put there ex-teammate through. Hopefully, they'll learn from this.

**Done! Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think and remember, I need help with the ItaSaku romance. See ya later!**

**P.S. Consider this a late Christmas present and Happy New Years! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys i'm back! i'm so sorry it took so long for me to update but my computer crashed and i lost all of my files which really made me mad but i did have the chapter written out on paper, thanks the heavens! so this chapter is dedicated to all of my readers who put up with the long wait, ****thanks and i hope you enjoy! :) **

Sakura's P.O.V (around Midnight)

Once i was out of Itachi and Shisui's embrace, I crept silently out of the house and made my way to a path leading to the park. The moon was out and shone brightly in the midnight sky. The stars around enhanced its natural beauty. The wind blew against me, lifting up my hair in a silent dance. Dark green leaves riding the wind swirlded around me in a curtain-like fashion. I breathed it in, all of it, only to let it back out the next second. Thanks to Itachi and Shisui, I had calmed down after seeing my old teammates. This serene moment, though, cleared my mind. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi are back. After two years, they have returned. I leat out a sigh and brought my hand to my face. I knew I was going to have to face them but in all honesty, now that the pain was softened, the feeling of betrayal ignited my anger. I felt furious! How dare they leave me! After all that happened! My body shook and trembled in the night. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I felt someone'st head resting on my shoulder, their steamy breath on my ear. My body tensed automatically. How could I have not noticed them? Even in my own Village, I shouldn't have dropped my guard.

"You know, you don't have to face everything alone. You have me...and Shisui."

I relaxed. I knew that voice, that velvety smooth voice that never left my mind. It also made me feel a little better about not noticing him because Itachi isn't one that you can sense easily.

I turned in his arms, now facing him with my hands on his chest. He watched me, his obsidin orbs searching mine, looking for something like always. My hands slid up and wrapped around his neck as I layed my head against his chest. I felt him stiffen for a moment until he too relaxed and held me tighter. My eyes slid shut and I inhaled; Cinnimon and something else that was entirely Itachi. Over the years, this had become my favorite scent. I flashed back to all tose times I was with Itachi and Shisui. Even though the two of them helped me together, Itachi always stayed a little longer, helped a little more, and offered me so much. They say actions speak louder than words and I believe that. Itachi may not be the most vocal person around, but his silent presence itself was what I wanted, what I needed. A solid base. Someone who would never leave me no matter what and Itachi was that person, has been and hopefully always will be. 

**Alright, there it is! I was thinking of doing Itachi's p.o.v next chapter, what do you think? Anyway, was that good enough so so far for the ItaSaku romance? Please review and tell me what you think :) Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Itachi's P.O.V.

A slight shift on the bed woke me up. My eyes opened in time to see Sakura exiting the room. I knew that seeing her teammates had shaken her up. Sakura was strong but there are still certain things that can tear her apart. They say time heals all wounds, I just hope this will be true for her. After everything she's been through, she deserves to be happy. I looked over to Shisui and saw him staring at me. He nodded to me and laid back on the bed while I got up and put my shoes on. Finding Sakura wasn't hard, she had followed a path to the park. As I watched the leaves blow around her, I noticed the different emotions running across her face. First was peace, last was anger. All in all, she looked beautiful standing in the moonlight. I walked up behind her and embraced her smaller form. She tensed immediately until I spoke, "You know, you don't have to face everything alone. You have me...and Shisui."

Shisui had been an afterthought, but it didn't matter. Sakura relaxed and turned to face me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned against me. This time, I tensed from the contact. Even after 2 years with her, physical contact like this wasn't usual for me, but I relaxed from her touch and hugged her back. Like lightning, images from the pass 2 years flashed through my mind. Team 7 had no idea what they left behind and I will make sure they never have the chance to. Sakura belonged with us now, and there's no way we're going to give her back.

**sorry for not updating in so long and sorry that its really short, this was suppose to only be a small moment. hope you guys liked it, sorry for the wait. review!**


End file.
